


google is my best friend

by skyrhapsody



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: Yuzuru offers his hand and says the words he's practiced countless times already after consulting with google translate, "I will beat you up."(soulmates au in which the first words your soulmate say is tattooed somewhere on your body uwu)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes pls pretend they didnt talk on rostelecom so this fic can happen lol

Yuzuru stares nervously in front of the mirror of his bathroom, uttering the unfamiliar English words over and over again on his tongue so he won't embarrass himself. The nondescript 'you' tattooed on his right hip is glaring at him, reminding him that his potential soulmate may exist here somewhere, in Toronto. 

With how international figure skating is, his parents have thought Yuzuru would find his soulmate at a competition when they exchange some basic words since 'you' can basically be anything and Yuzuru's English isn't good. But 13 years since he followed his sister to a figure skating lesson, and his soulmate is nowhere to be found.

Truthfully, he doesn't care. He wants the Olympics gold first and foremost for his hometown and he can't have his thought strayed for romance. 

Still, since he's in an English-speaking country, the chance of meeting his soulmate on the street or any random encounter has tremendously increased, and it makes him a bit nervous.

There's another hurdle he has to pass before thinking about that though, mainly his first day in Toronto Cricket Club today, the club which he hopes will help him to reach new heights. 

His mom will accompany him, but he wants to be able to say basic introductory words, hence returning him to his current dilemma in front of the mirror.

"I want jump pef- perfectly?" He scratches his head, looking at his notebook where he writes the result of Google translation on what he wants to say in front of his new team. The English sounds really awkward coming from his tongue and he hates that it's completely different from how Japanese is. 

_"Yuzuru, are you done yet? We're going to be late!"_ His mom calls, startling him.

_"I'll be there in a few minutes, mom!"_ He shouts back.

He rushes outside the bathroom, wearing his training outfit underneath a simple t-shirt and pants. He drags his silver suitcases which contain his skates and other necessities and sets out with his mother.

\--

"Hello, Mr. Orser. It is nice to meet you. I want to jump perfectly." Yuzuru breathes a sigh of relief internally, having been able to remember the words on the way here and recites it well.

Brian Orser, his new coach, chuckles and shakes his hand, "No need to be so formal, Yuzuru. Call me Brian."

Yuzuru stares at him, uncomprehending. His mother, who has a better English than him, translates what Brian says to him.

He feels weird calling a man older by decades with only his first name, but he's also aware of cultural differences so he just bows deeply and says, "Brian. I Yuzu." He points to himself, hoping to get his point across.

Brian seems to get it, "Alright, Yuzu, let's look around and familiarise yourself with the club."

Brian tours them around, pointing out important locations such as his office, shower room and bathroom. They manage to talk with the help of a lot of body languages and gestures and with his mother's translation.

After it's done, Brian offers if Yuzuru wants to try the rink today. He nods a bit too enthusiastically which produces a good-natured laugh from the two adults.

He skates around and nods approvingly at the quality of the ice and tries a 3A with a perfect landing that lifts his mood. He's all smiles when he moves back to where Brian and his mother stand.

"I want to introduce you to some people you'll often see in the club." Brian says when he's within hearing distance.

He perks up at this. He hasn't seen the person who becomes a motivation for him to come here. "Javier?" He asks.

"Oh, Javi?" Brian looks surprised, "His schedule is today so you can meet him, but he'll be a bit late."

After his mother translates, he asks, "Why... late?"

"It's just his habit." He laughs, "When he comes, I'll introduce you guys. Now, let's meet Tracy and Ghislain, your other coaches."

Yuzuru forgets about Javier soon with the number of new things he has to memorise, and with the ice underneath him, his mind only thinks about improvement on his skill.

Brian waves him over after some times with a someone on his side, who he recognises as Javier who's holding a cup of coffee on his hand, looking sleepy although it's near 12 pm.

"Javi, Yuzuru. Yuzu, Javier. But you can call him Javi."

Javier smiles brightly and it's now the time for Yuzuru to say the words he's badly wanted to convey to his rival.

Yuzuru offers his hand and says the words he's practiced countless times already after consulting with google translate, "I will beat you up."

Javier looks shocked for a second before he shouts, "You!"

Yuzuru's confusion grows when Brian looks like he wants to laugh and Javier lifts his shirt in front of his eyes.

"Look here." He points to a spot on his hip.

Yuzuru widens his eyes when he sees the sentence he just says tattooed on Javier's skin. He glances up to meet his soulmate's eyes, Brian seemingly fades into background until it's just the two of them.

"Soulmate?" Javier says hesitatingly.

Yuzuru shows Javier his own mark and nods shyly, "Soulmate."

Brian clears his throat on that moment, "Well, Javi, now we know your worry is nothing, then."

Javier laughs, loud and clear, "Oh God, I always think my soulmate is a delinquent."

Yuzuru doesn't follow their conversation until after his mother, noticing something odd, comes over and translates for him. He's absolutely horrified when he learns that he's implying he will defeat Javi in some kind of a rough fight.

He bows repeatedly, apologising, "Sorry, sorry! I use Google... I wrong."

Javier laughs again, patting his shoulder, "It's ok, you mean good."

Yuzuru breathes. His soulmate doesn't seem angry, that's good. He tries again to say something, "I like you quad sal. Really beautiful."

His soulmate is surprised, shyly chuckling, "You think so?"

"Want study. Reason come Canada."

Now he looks shocked, "You come to Canada because of me?"

Yuzuru frowns at his reaction. Why is he so shocked? Javier's 4S is so stable when he saw him doing it on Rostelecom cup. He almost wanted to ask for advise, but Javier had walked away quickly at that time. Regardless, the thought had been etched and when he's given an opportunity to go abroad, the club where Javier is has been his first option.

He nods in determination, wanting Javier to know how good his 4S is, "Really good. Nice. Beautiful."

"I... Thank you."

Javier still looks a bit hesitant, and suddenly Yuzuru has a realisation: What if Javier only likes girls and is disappointed that it's a male? Or Yuzuru isn't his type?

"Ok if you not like me..." He says sadly and it's true. It hurts but there's nothing he can do to change his soulmate's mind. There are cases of soulmates rejecting their bonds and while Yuzuru never pays any attention to that, he feels like he can relate to that.

"What? No!" Javier quickly denies, "I'm just shy! You really flatter me."

"Ok I not girl?"

"Definitely." He reassures, "And you're amazing, I'm happy you're my soulmate."

"Oh! I happy too." He preens at the praise.

Brian clears his throat, "Not that I'm unhappy about this, but can you talk it later after practice? I've got a lot of grounds to cover with Yuzuru since it's his first day."

"I guess. Yuzu, right?" He says it like YuSu, and Yuzuru is already endeared, "Want to... skate together later? Jump?" He imitates the arm position when jumping 

Yuzuru smiles brightly, "Yes!"

When Yuzuru manages to land a 4S with his soulmate's advise, Javier cheers and high five him. He cheers back and claps when Javier lands a 3A, a jump that Yuzuru excels but is difficult on Javier.

Javier's smile seems to light up the entire rink, and Yuzuru is sure he's going to have a great time in his new home.


	2. Javier's Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier's side of the story until he meets Yuzuru on this fated day.

When teen Javier had learned to use internet, he had hesitated one second before his thought landed on the words on his hip, a promise of gorgeous girl with red lips and rosy cheeks and black hair as his soulmate, and his hands didn't falter to search a translation website to translate the English words tattooed on his hip.

The concept of a soulmate was beautiful to Javier. He was a romantic through and through, and the thought that every person was destined to meet someone was enough for him to fantasise his soulmate when he learned that his soulmate existed somewhere in the world, and that apparently they knew English by the foreign words. His sentence appeared when he was 3 years old, which meant his soulmate was 3 years apart from him because the tattoo would appear when both of them had been born into the world. 

His family, however, hadn't been as ecstatic as he was. They refused to tell him what the sentence meant, only saying over and over again to not expect much and hung out with the 'right' crowd,  and that the soulmates sometimes could stay platonic. 

Javier was unperturbed but insistent.

And soon, he had to use the internet to do his homework, and opened the possibility of a translation engine.

Today, he typed on the search engine, carefully typing the words on his hip, and then sat back blearily when the translation engine had done its job.

It seemed he had to reconsider the image he had of his soulmate.

\-- 

When he trained with Morozov and expanded his friendship with Morozov's other students who welcomed him warmly even with him unable to speak good English at that time, he asked the native speaker to confirm if the words on his hip were true. It was, but they also reassured him it might be some kind of metaphor or some weird endearment so he shouldn't think too much about it. 

He had hoped he found his soulmate on this new country, but he hadn't been able to find one. And the training was more exhausting than everything he had done in his life before, so he put the soulmate on the back of his mind. He instead dated Morozov's other foreign students, having find themselves in the same homesickness without no one to rely with, and also finding out that maybe he didn't mind being with boys. 

He left Morozov three years later, feeling like everything had went down the drain. 

\--

Brian was a good change. His coaching style and his team were different from Morozov's, but it was a good change. He was much happier in Canada, where he also lived alone but now able to speak capable English and doing household chores by himself. 

He wondered if his soulmate was here in Canada, because he would love to meet them here, in a land where Javier finally could trust on someone to not screw him up and opening him to a land full of possibilities.

He hoped.

\--

He landed a clean quad at Skate Canada, the only one to do so there. Brian's warm hand on his shoulder was a reminder that he worked hard to get to the place where he was right now, and he smiled wide. He placed silver overall, but when he stood at the podium and touched his silver medal, he was proud.

Cup of Russia was exciting. Fuelled by the result on Skate Canada, Javier was determined to go to the Grand Prix Final. He would be the first Spanish skater to do so, but behind that he wanted to made his parents and his country proud. He did well enough to place silver again, only losing by a mere 0.03 point to a Japanese named Yuzuru Hanyu, who skated to Romeo & Juliet. For some reason, he couldn't take his eyes off the boy, watching how he executed his jumps and spins well, embodying Romeo with all of his life. He couldn't even get mad when Yuzuru won because he deserved it, and he wanted to congratulate the boy personally but he looked so tired that he refrained. He praised the boy on the press conference though, but didn't exchange any words as Yuzuru seemed to have difficulty on breathing and didn't seem to understand English enough. 

He won the bronze medal at the Grand Prix Final. He cried with his mother's warm voice on the other side of his phone.

\--

During off season, Brian approached him after one of the stroking lessons. He seemed troubled, but finally mustered enough to say that Yuzuru Hanyu wanted to move to Japan. Javier knew he was impulsive, and having rivals who competed on the same discipline as you most likely wouldn't end well, especially looking back at his own experience with Morozov.

But he had a gut feeling that he would get along with Yuzuru Hanyu, and he glanced at Brian, Brian wouldn't let a situation like that occur. 

So he just shrugged and agreed in what he hoped to be a nonchalant act, and Brian looked relieved.

In secret, he just wanted to talk to Yuzuru.

\--

 The agreement between Brian and Yuzuru came through, and Brian notified Javier that Yuzuru would come sometimes in July.

In a typical Javier fashion, he forgot what date it was, but had decided he would welcome the boy as friendly as he could.

\--

It is a sunny day and Javier is awoke when the sun peeks through the curtain. He groans, checks the clock on his night stand, and realises that he's already late so he forces himself to stand up and begins his routine.

He loses some of his sleepiness when he sips on the coffee he bought on the way to TCC. He usually will arrive late, staring at the rink thinking nothing while sipping on the coffee, and once it's done, he will then get prepared to the lesson. It will be no different today, except Javier notices one new person skating on the rink right now whom he recognises as Yuzuru.

Brian side eyes him with fond exasperation, "Haven't I told you to be on your best behaviour today since we have a new member?"

Javier just chuckles, "I forgot."

Brian calls Yuzuru over and introduces them, "Javi, Yuzuru. Yuzu, Javier. But you can call him Javi."

Javier smiles brightly, hoping to project that he's going to be friendly, rivals or not, and Yuzuru seems taken aback. But his eyes return to its fiery determination and he offers his hand out.

He can't believe his ears when their hands made a contact with each other and Yuzuru says, "I will beat you up." And sounds like he means it too, with the firm tone.

He blanks out for a second before shouting, "You!"

Brian, who knows Javier's soulmate sentence when they had a father and son talk once in a while, seemed like he's holding back on full blown laughing. Or grin.

He rushes to lift his shirt, pointing to the sentence. Yuzuru peers to see closer and then widens his eyes, looking back at him and the words repeatedly, like he's confused what he should do.

Javier decided to intervene, "Soulmate?"

Yuzuru shows his own 'You' on his hip, nodding shyly, "Soulmate."

They look so awkward, standing like that, and Brian must see that because he clears his throat to alert them that he's still there, "Well, Javi, now we know your worry is nothing, then."

Javier laughs, loud and clear now that he knows his soulmate is nothing that his parents are worried about, "Oh God, I always think my soulmate is a delinquent."

Yuzuru doesn't seem to understand their conversation and Javier wants to help with body language and simplified English because he knows how terrible it is to be left in the dark due to language barrier, but an Asian woman comes to Yuzuru's side and introduces herself as his mother. Javier explains the words, laughing because he knows that it's just a simple mistranslation, but Yuzuru looks absolutely devastated when his mother translates for him.

He bows toward Javier in repetition, apologising, "Sorry, sorry! I use Google... I wrong."

Javier decides to pat his shoulder to tell him that he's not angry through action, laughing while doing so, "It's ok, you mean good."

Yuzuru looks relieved, but he nods to himself like he's bracing himself to do something. What comes out from his mouth next surprises Javi, "I like you quad sal. Really beautiful."

He's shocked. He knows his 4S is good as in he can land it cleanly, but he's so used to be the underdog that he doesn't think anyone will appreciate his jumps. It makes him shy. He chuckles, "You think so?"

Yuzuru firmly says, "Want study. Reason come Canada."

He gapes, "You come to Canada because of me?" Moving coaches are always a big deal for skaters, and he knows Brian already has a reputation from coaching Kim Yuna, but that he is one of the considerations for Yuzuru's decision warms his heart.

"Really good. Nice. Beautiful." 

"I... Thank you." He still can't believe it, but judging from Brian's proud expression, it must be a reality.

"Ok if you not like me..." Yuzuru suddenly murmurs sadly after Javier doesn't respond for some time.

"What? No!" Javier quickly denies, "I'm just shy! You really flatter me."

"Ok I not girl?"

"Definitely." He reassures, thinking about how amazing Yuzuru is, "And you're amazing, I'm happy you're my soulmate."

"Oh! I happy too." He preens at the praise.

 

Brian clears his throat, "Not that I'm unhappy about this, but can you talk it later after practice? I've got a lot of grounds to cover with Yuzuru since it's his first day."

"I guess. Yuzu, right?" The name rolls awkwardly on his tongue, but Yuzuru smiles brightly as if encouraging him, "Want to... skate together later? Jump?" He imitates the arm position when jumping, hoping that he'll understand. 

Yuzuru's smile widens, "Yes!"

When Yuzuru manages to land a 4S with Javier's advise, he cheers and high five him. Yuzuru cheers back and claps when Javier lands a 3A, a jump that Yuzuru excels but is difficult on Javier.

Yuzuru grins brightly, and Javier is sure that his home is complete. 

End

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they gon be that power couple who everyone fear but admire at that same time #couplegoal

**Author's Note:**

> might add javi's pov soon hopefully


End file.
